The present invention relates broadly to a method and apparatus for exposing a processing catalyst to high frequency energy in the presence of an organic feed such as a hydrocarbon feed. Further, the invention is directed to pulsing high frequency energy to remove water and salt from organic feeds such as petroleum feeds.
In all oil processes using catalysts, deactivation of the catalyst occurs due to poisoning of catalysts and due to coke formation on the catalyst. The precipitation of heavy metals, such as nickel, vanadium, iron, can also result in the deactivation of the catalyst. The accumulation of coke on the catalyst causes periodic (in case of cyclic operating plants) or continuous (for plants with a moving catalyst layer) regeneration of the catalyst. In some instances the plant must shut down to unload the catalyst from the reactor for catalyst regeneration. Some systems have a separate system for catalyst regeneration connected to the reactor. With traditional methods for regenerating the catalyst there is the loss of catalytic material, deterioration due to abrasion, and loss in activity. Microwave energy has been applied to catalytic hydroprocessing systems. However, these systems typically utilize a plasma initiator in the reactor resulting in more complicated hydroprocessing systems.
There is a need for a process that eleminates the need to remove the catalyst from the hydroprocessing reactor and extends the life of the catalyst. Further, there is a need for a less complicated system that does not require plasma initiators.
Prior to hydroprocessing organic feeds, the organic feed that comes from the oil field usually contains water. The oil must generally be free of water before it can be sold or transported in pipelines. Often the water is highly dispersed throughout the oil forming an emulsion. This emulsion is very expensive to separate. There is a need for cost effective method for removing trace amounts of water from the organic feed.
The present invention includes a method for processing an organic feed comprising the steps of exposing the organic material to a catalyst, and applying more than one pulse of electromagnetic radiation to at least a portion of said catalyst wherein each pulse of electromagnetic radiation is sufficient to raise the temperature of the catalyst above the temperature of the organic feed. The time between each pulse is sufficient to allow the catalyst to cool to a temperature of at least about the temperature of the organic feed. Preferably, the pulses are applied while the catalyst is in contact with the organic feed. The frequency between at least two pulses may be different. Further, the time between pulses may be different. Preferably, the electromagnetic radiation has a frequency of at least about 1 MHz. The electromagnetic radiation may have a frequency ranging from about 1 MHz to about 100 HHz. The electromagnetic radiation may be selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The pulse may have a duration ranging on the order of about 10xe2x88x926 to about 100 seconds. The time between pulses may range on the order from about 10xe2x88x926 to about 102 seconds. The steps of exposing the organic feed to the catalyst and applying more than one pulse to at least a portion of the catalyst are preferably effective for processing at least a portion of the organic feed. The processing may be selected from the group consisting of simple cracking, hydrocracking, hydrogenation, hydroisomerization, hydrodesulfurization, and reforming. The steps of exposing the organic feed to the catalyst and applying more than one pulse to at least a portion of the catalyst may be effective for reducing the formation of coke on the catalyst. Preferably, each pulse is sufficient to regenerate the activity of the catalyst. The organic feed may be selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon liquids, hydrocarbon vapor, petroleum feed, liquified coal, dispersed coal, oil, crude oil, fractions of oil, naptha, gasoline, jet fuel, and combinations thereof.
The present invention also includes a method for dewatering an organic feed comprising the steps of applying a pulse of electromagnetic radiation to the organic feed sufficient to vaporize at least a portion of a water droplet contained in the organic feed to form a liquid-vapor water complex wherein the liquid-vapor water complex rises to the surface of the organic feed and forms a water complex, and removing the water complex from the organic feed. More than one pulse of electromagnetic radiation may be applied to the organic feed. More than one complex may combine to form a water droplet sufficient to fall to a bottom portion of the organic feed. In one embodiment, the pulse may be sufficient to vaporize water in the organic feed. The method may further comprise a heating pulse of electromagnetic radiation wherein the heating pulse creates a temperature gradient over the volume of the organic feed. The electromagnetic radiation may have a frequency of at least about 0.4 MHz. The electromagnetic radiation may a frequency ranging from about 0.4 MHz to about 100 HHz. Preferably, the electromagnetic radiation may be sufficient to induce salts contained in the organic feed to concentrate in the liquid-vapor water complex. The duration of the pulse may range on the order of about 10xe2x88x926 seconds to about 101 seconds. The duration of the pulse may range on the order of about 10xe2x88x926 seconds to about 100 seconds. The organic feed may be selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon liquids, hydrocarbon vapor, petroleum feed, liquified coal, dispersed coal, oil, crude oil, fractions of oil, naptha, gasoline, jet fuel, and combinations thereof. The water may be removed from the organic feed by skimming. The electromagnetic radiation may be selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation.
Still further, the present invention includes a method for removing salt from an organic feed comprising the steps of applying a first pulse of electromagnetic radiation to the organic feed sufficient to heat water contained in the organic feed to increase the solubility of salt in the water and applying a second pulse sufficient to vaporize a portion of the water containing the salt to form a liquid-vapor complex and to bring the complex containing the salt to the surface of the organic feed to form a liquid complex, and removing the liquid complex from the hydrocarbon liquid. The electromagnetic radiation may have a frequency of at least about 0.4 MHz. Preferably, the electromagnetic radiation may have a frequency ranging from about 0.4 MHz to about 100 HHz. The duration of the first pulse may range on the order of about 10xe2x88x926 seconds to about 101 seconds. The duration of the second pulse may range on the order of about 10xe2x88x926 seconds to about 100 seconds. The organic feed may be selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon liquids, hydrocarbon vapor, petroleum feed, liquified coal, dispersed coal, oil, crude oil, fractions of oil, naptha, gasoline, jet fuel, and combinations thereof. The water may be removed from the organic feed by skimming. The electromagnetic radiation may be selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation.
The present invention includes a reactor comprising a column having a channel therethrough and side walls that will reflect electromagnetic radiation. Also included is an electromagnetic radiation generator wherein the generator provides at least two pulses having different frequencies, and a window positioned on a side wall wherein the window is transparent to electromagnetic radiation and allows radiation from the generator to reach the channel. The electromagnetic radiation generator is positioned such that each pulse of electromagnetic radiation is introduced in the reactor at an angle and reflected over the length of the channel. The electromagnetic radiation generator may generate radiation selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation is preferably at least about 1 MHz. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation may ranges from about 1 MHz to about 100 HHz. In a preferred embodiment, the walls of the reactor are stainless steel. The window may be ceramic.
Still further, the present invention includes a reactor comprising a column having a channel therethrough and side walls. The reactor includes a plurality of electromagnetic radiation generator spaced a distance apart from one another along the length of the column wherein each generator provides pulses of electromagnetic radiation. Also provided is a window for each generator positioned on the side wall wherein each window is transparent to electromagnetic radiation and allows radiation from the generator to reach the channel. The electromagnetic radiation generator may generate radiation selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation is preferably at least about 1 MHz. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation may range from about 1 MHz to about 100 HHz. The walls of the reactor may be stainless steel. The window may be ceramic. Each generator may pulse electromagnetic radiation at a different frequencies. Each generator may generates at least two pulses of electromagnetic radiation having different frequencies.
Further, the present invention includes a reactor comprising a column having a channel therethrough and side walls. A plurality of electromagnetic radiation generators are spaced a distance apart from one another along the length of the column wherein each generator provides a band of radiation across a cross-section of the column along a portion of the length of the column. A window for each generator is positioned on the side wall wherein each window is transparent to electromagnetic radiation and allows radiation from the generator to reach the channel. The electromagnetic radiation generator may generate radiation selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation is preferably at least about 1 MHz. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation may range from about 1 MHz to about 100 HHz. The walls of the reactor may be stainless steel. The window may be ceramic. Each generator may generate electromagnetic radiation at a different frequency. Each generator may generate bands of radiation that spans different lengths of the column.
The present invention also includes a dewatering device comprising a container for holding organic feed, an electromagnetic radiation generator wherein the generator provides at least two pulses having different frequencies, and a window transparent to electromagnetic radiation positioned on the container to allow electromagnetic radiation from the generator to reach at least a portion of the organic feed. The electromagnetic radiation generator may generate radiation selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation is preferably at least about 0.4 MHz. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation may range from about 0.4 MHz to about 100 HHz.
The present invention includes a dewatering apparatus comprising a pipe for transporting an organic feed wherein a portion of the pipe is transparent to electromagnetic radiation. Also included is an electromagnetic radiation generator wherein the generator provides at least two pulses having different frequencies through the transparent portion of the pipe. The apparatus may include a drain on the pipe spaced a distance from the transparent portion for removing water from the organic feed after the organic feed has been treated with electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation generator may generate radiation selected from the group consisting of VHF, UHF, microwave, infrared, and laser radiation. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation is preferably at least about 0.4 MHz. The frequency of the electromagnetic radiation may range from about 0.4 MHz to about 100 HHz.